Fated Children
by Emmelyne
Summary: Petals and leaves took flight as a fierce coastal wind swept over the field, swirling a fragmented rainbow around the boy. He watched the petals as they danced like tiny sprites, and chased after a few of them.


F A T E D * C H I L D R E N

**Fated Children******  
_  
Wake from your sleep, my children,  
The childhood years are gone.  
Wake from your sleep, fated children,  
The peace is gone.   
  
Rise! Search!  
Go to the true garden,  
The garden of vernal truth.   
  
Fiery truth  
Burn the evil world.  
Fiery truth  
Light the dark world.   
  
Goodbye, children,  
The day has died. _

_(c) 2000 by Squaresoft  
Lyricist: Kazushige Nojima  
Latin Translation: Taro Yamashita  
  
_

Waves crashed in a methlodic rhythm against the rocks. Atop the craggy cliffs stood a majestic old lighthouse. It still used the oil lighting system of old, and was lit every night to warn ships of the dangerous rocks that jutted like a row of teeth just under the waters surface. Rarely did ships venture this way, nor were the surrounding islands populated by anything but the occasional animal. It was a safe place for a person, or persons who didn't wish to be noticed. 

  
Further up the shoreline, where the waves weren't nearly as menacing, and the beach was sandy and safe, played a small group of children. Spring had just begun to bless the land with an array of wild flowers, and there was a bit of chill in the air. Despite the still cool weather, and their Matron's warnings, all but one of the children had abandoned their shoes for a romp in the water. That one child seemed to take no interest in the others, and wandered towards the large field of flowers. Petals and leaves took flight as a fierce coastal wind swept over the field, swirling a fragmented rainbow around the boy. He watched the petals as they danced like tiny sprites, and chased after a few of them. His small hands grasped at, but could never quite reach. He grew frustrated and sat down with a huff, crossed his arms and pouted. A swirl of petals and pollen rose up in wake of his small form, and he futilely grasped at the airborne flowers. His pout turned to a smug grin. He had caught one! He dared not open his hand as he brought the treasure close to his body to shield it from the gasping tendrils of the wind. He slowly pealed opened pudgy fingers to reveal a small, downy, white feather. With wide, bewildered eyes, he stared at his prize. The wind began to stir the downy tufts of the feather, threatening to steal it away again. The boy quickly shut his hand and stowed his treasure in his pocket.

  
"Squall!!!" A female voice rose over the distant thunder of waves. The boy turned at the sound of his name, and stood up among the waste high flowers. "There you are!" exclaimed a girl of about 12 years. She held the thick cloth of her skirt above her knees and trotted towards him. Her short chocolate brown hair swung along her jawline, framing her oval, alabaster face. She reached the boy and swept him up in a big bear hug. The boy giggled and squirmed until he was let down. He tugged at the girls skirt.

"Lookie Ellie." He said, carefully removing the feather from his pocket. He held it out to the older girl in cupped hands.

"Oh how pretty!" She exclaimed, reaching out to touch the delicate feather. The moment she did so, images of people, places and things she had never seen before flooded her mind. Bewildered, and intrigued, she tried to sort the random images into something more understandable. The faces were familiar, but strange. She concentrated harder, trying her best to control her budding abilities, despite matron's warnings. The boy watched her with concern.

"Ellie?" He asked, closing his hand around the white feather. No longer in contact with the downy plume, the images stopped as suddenly as they had started. She blinked, and looked down at her small companion. He stared back with large, blue, puppy dog eyes. "What was it Ellie?" She patted his head.

"You hold onto that feather, all right Squall?" He nodded, and stowed it away in his pocket. 

"Why?" 

"It's a feather from an angel's wing." She whispered. 

****

**Author's note**

This is just a random writing. I like the idea, but I'm not really sure if I want to continue it.I think it stands okay on it's own as a short piece. Constructive criticisms and suggestions are more than welcome. 

__

Fated Children

A Final Fantasy 8 story 

By Emmelyne

[elfkin's chamber][1]

   [1]: http://elfkinschamber.homestead.com/



End file.
